


糖与人鱼的季节

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, 性转百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 常人为了掩盖而虚假，作者为了显露而虚假
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	糖与人鱼的季节

坂田银子闯进这座坚定而辉煌的建筑，虽然她没有接到任何邀请，一个女人也无法参与团体比武。但是宫殿里实在是炸开了锅，陷入混乱，城里三天两头地死人，方便她趁机摸进去。一扇门为她打开了，坂田银子看到了一个水池，一口石棺，一位贵妇人，和她手中的金杯子。

“你……”女人显然十分惊讶，但她还是向她捧起了手中的杯子，那是一个圣器，银子凝望着那个杯子，杯子里便出现了她想要的东西。她饿坏了，看到甜食两眼放光，狼吞虎咽了好一阵，才叉开腿大大咧咧地坐在池边，活过来了。

“我叫高杉晋子，”她的话语里带着强烈的拒斥，“你是哪位？”

“坂田银子，如你所见，是只倒霉的九尾狐。”银子粗鲁地拍了拍伟岸的胸部说。

“我要绞死你，因为你是个女人。”高杉晋子眨眨眼，“你不是为了娶我而来的吧。”

银子愣了一下，她想到自己方才吃下肚的食物，顿时幡然悔悟：“我不是故意……我真正想找的是厨房，你看出来了，我很饿，非常饿……”

她的话刚说出口，晋子手中的杯子里便出现了蛋糕和草莓。

“这下遂你的愿了。”晋子冷冰冰地说道。

银子一时窘迫，不知道看哪里是好，她忽然想起她在人类那儿学来的礼数和习惯，她看向眼前这位陌生的贵妇人，准备说些有教养的话，先夸她有双漂亮的眼睛，“您真是美丽动人，衣服和眼睛很……呃……”话语猛然止住，她的确绝色，却恰好没有一双健全的眼睛，左眼一直遮在发丝和绷带后，银子看不出来到底是什么情况。

“还轮不到你说三道四。”

“我是说，很高兴认识你，晋子夫人。”银子尴尬地咳嗽两下，生硬地问候了句。

然后两人都沉默了，从一开始，晋子便坐在石棺前，华美的裙袍下是漂亮的蛇身和鱼的尾巴，银子好像反应过来了她到底是谁。

夜晚将至，只剩四周点燃的蓝色长明灯的光亮，银子耐不住寂寞，她克制住话语里的好奇发问：“你为什么会在这儿呢。”

“那你为什么要来这里呢？”

银子咽了口口水，她的话语卡在喉咙里，末了，她问：“你为什么非得绞死我不可。”

“我不知道，但好像……”晋子注视着杯子，“你要向我宣誓吗？”

“我不能。”银子和她一起看杯子，“但我可以留在这儿吗？”

“我欢迎你留下。”

“感激不尽。”

晋子倚着石棺，依旧一动不动，银子则在室内到处溜达，宫殿里十分寂寥，只能透过落地的格栅窗户看到大海、太阳、月亮和星星的轨迹。后来银子不去看它们了，她开始围着晋子打转。她看上去很娇小，身材像个少女，银子喜欢她繁复的嫁衣，她的蛇尾，她的脸和她小而坚挺的胸脯。

“他们囚禁了你？”银子抱膝坐在她的尾巴边，发问。

“是我自愿的。”晋子说，“身为此地的统治者，我不想失去权力。”

“那石棺里的……”

“是我的父王，他生前很疼爱我。”

银子沉默了片刻，她说：“你不想出去吗？”

“既然你不打算娶我，你为什么不走呢？”晋子绿色的单眼中光芒锐利，让银子开始相信她是自愿的了。

“我说我要留下，”银子严肃地说，“这里有食物，还有水，天底下再也没有比这更好的地方了。”

说着，晋子的杯子里面又出现了新的吃的，这次是满满的金平糖。

“你脑子里只想着吃吗？”晋子嫌恶地看了她一眼，银子摆着尾巴来到她面前，从她举到胸前的杯子里拿走糖果。

“难道还有别的趣事吗？”银子张了张嘴，她又打量四周。

“有潮汐与月亮，还有梦境……”晋子顿了下，继续道，“你应该见识见识海底的销魂城，那儿每天上演的华美剧目还有珊瑚丛生的森林。”

“我很想去看看，”银子微微一笑，“只要你不赶我走。”

晋子心中不禁涌起一层暖意，她从头到脚打量了一遍银子衣衫褴褛的模样。她最开始没有看出这是一个女人，她还以为是什么奇形怪状的野兽。晋子的视线在她身上徘徊良久，她问：“我可以看看你的尾巴吗？”

“没问题。”坂田银子凑过来，她看到对方用一只手在衣袖下托住杯子，另一只手伸出来在她巨大的毛绒尾巴上勾勒。“我从来没有见过，我过去很想亲眼看一下九尾狐长什么模样。”

“大概，我算是比较难看的那一类。”银子感觉到她手指的触摸，那只手上也有鳞片，她猜高杉全身到处都是鳞片。

“确实不像九尾狐，你华贵雍容的裙子呢？”

“裙子？我没穿裙子！”她内心奇怪，低头看着身着的靴子，长裤，皮上衣和棉麻外套。

高杉晋子掩嘴轻浮地笑了起来，“我猜你的边幅和仪容已经和我的父亲一起入土了。”

银子警觉地看着她一眼，“夫人，您这样真的很缺乏美德。”

不过她笑起来很美，这也是真的。

日落又日出，她们度过了一天，晋子开始要求她发誓试试看。银子照做了，她单膝跪地，向这位女士表露自己的忠心，可是没用。晋子忧郁地捧着杯子，看来，必须有一个男人来到这个大厅，杯子才会离开她。

银子不知道她是真心希望她是来求婚的，还是认为她是个可以耍弄的呆子，抑或两者都是。

白天门外的喊杀声甚至能传到宫殿里，晋子握着金杯，端坐在石棺前注视大门，一如既往，仿若雕像，导致银子一开始以为她只是个死人，可她仅存的那只眼睛明明是活人的眼睛，里面燃烧着绿色的火焰。

早上银子吃了金杯给她的甜食，晋子不冷不热的说：“在你的牙全部蛀光以前，恐怕也没有下一个人打开这扇门。”

“为什么他们统统进不来呢？”

但你却不小心来了，高杉晋子没像往常一样对她的鸡婆原话奉还，她说：“你希望有人开门？”

银子心中一紧，“我只是好奇罢了，好奇。”

“为了保护我不被低劣的求婚者骚扰，第一关就有严苛的守卫，许多人第一关都过不了，更何况还有法术和金杯。”

“我倒是遇到过类似的东西，他对我的性别放松警惕，被我一击撂倒，至于法术，根本不存在。”银子抓着微卷的短发说道，她的头发不仅卷，而且是用匕首修的，乱的不成形。

晋子神秘地一笑，“你看上去没那么强壮，你多大了？”

“二十五岁。”银子故意往大了说，因为这东西她也不确定，她对爹娘素昧平生，不知道是什么时候被遗弃的。

“我的年纪是你的五倍。”晋子沉吟了一会儿，主动问她，“你还要再吃点什么吗？”

“不必，我吃饱了。”银子慌忙拒绝，此时，杯子里又出现了新的吃的，这回是葡萄干和枣仁糕。

高杉晋子狠狠嘲笑了她一番。

“我出身战场。”黄昏的时候，太阳在天边坠落，将石棺和美人鱼的影子拉长，银子盘腿坐在她面前，陷入沉思。

生存下去总那么困难，食物越来越难找了，她是个血统纯正的半神狐仙，但人人避她如瘟疫。

“我总是和人类起冲突，现在邻国还到处贴着我的通缉令呢。”

“可你是一位半神。”晋子说，“人人惧怕我向我臣服，唯恐侍奉不周。”

但你仍被囚禁此处，银子叹了一口气，她说：“即使人类供奉我，我却将我最重要的香客打成残废，因为那人要我帮他强纳一名女子。”

银子抬头用红色眼睛望着高杉，发现蛟龙公主的脸上罕见地带着同情。

银子接着说：“我离开寺庙，来到一座城镇谋生，我做一些零工粗活，学会了在人类之间生活，可掌柜将工钱扣在手中，要我向他行贿，为此我把他拖到集市上当众鞭打，失去了工作。”

“不，这不应该，你为何要受这等气呢？”高杉晋子轻声说。

“你觉得我应该如何？”

“平民没有资格与你为伍，你当威慑他们，让他们从你手中吃到苦头。”

“我，我做过坏事。”银子回忆道，“我在土匪中间混迹过一阵子，不得不说，那地方风气很适合我。可有一天，我们下山洗劫村庄，抢夺他们的财产和女儿，带不走的就大烧特烧。那只是一群普通的土匪，尚且蛮横至此，我去救那些女孩儿，把头领全杀了，然后一直逃到你的城市。”

晋子有点吃惊，迷茫地睁大了眼睛看着她。好几秒，银子觉得她的表情总算有点可爱。

“你可以选择更好的生活。”晋子低头考虑了一会儿，向她提出。“你很漂亮，九尾狐很难不漂亮。”

银子低头盯着自己脏兮兮的爪子，张开又握住，里面蕴藏着怪力。“你在跟我开玩笑吧，晋子夫人。”

晋子脸红了，目光躲闪起来，“当我看清楚你的脸，实在不能说你是难看的怪物，只要稍加装点，凭借九尾狐的天赋，完全可以过上锦衣玉食的生活。”

晋子刚说完，便留意到银子脸上的异样，如果面对的不是她，这位野性的姑娘肯定爆发了，只见银子的脸色迅速冷下来，失望地道：“你让我去取悦于人，对我来说是很简单啦，毕竟我早就发现狐妖的魅惑很管用，而且你说的不失为一个出路。”

“对不起，我只是在探讨。”晋子赶忙道歉，她勉强笑了笑，“幸好你没有选择过这样的生活。”

“嗯，否则就遇不见你了。”银子羞怯的说，高杉晋子听到她的话，目光柔和了许多。

又是很多天过去了，外面的杀声逐渐小了，有一天银子绕到石棺边上去，给晋子梳理长发，她们同时听见门口传来一声惨叫，有个幸运儿刚摸到大门，便被杀死，尸体让守卫长清理掉了。

“那些守卫也是父王留给我的遗产。”晋子告诉了她，“父亲临死前和我置气，如果我不按照他要求的那样婚嫁和生子，这个杯子——我的权力会归懦弱又贪婪的表亲所有。”

“你的父亲，他不是最近死的吧。”银子将她的头发放下来，开始绕着石棺转圈。

“不是，我有过四任丈夫，他们全都很短命。”

“我很难过，”银子在石棺前停下来，愤愤地说，“既然如此，为什么你还要继续结婚呢？”

“我的表亲非常多产，他们生下了许多糟糕的儿子，还有更多产的女儿。”高杉晋子空出一只手，抚摸垂下来的头发，“我必须找到一个人与我分享金杯，但我又不想结婚。”

“所以你把自己关在这儿。”坂田银子不自觉地大声说，“你说过，让他们吃点苦头，夺回你应得的权力。”

“我有行动，人们普遍传言，我会在新婚之夜杀死丈夫，还有说，身为海妖，我会蛊惑他们的心智。”高杉晋子反驳道，“如今我连机会都不给他们。”

银子气冲冲，“他们凭什么这样说你的坏话，我来的时候听到了很多污言秽语，那些人根本没见过你，也并不了解你。他们却尽皆侮辱你，说你是个为了王位人尽可夫的坏女人，但那本就是你的，王位、销魂城还有这座宫殿，凭什么要拱手让给别人。他们根本不知道你的荣誉，不知道你为保护自己的权力不受侵占付出了多少，他们只觉得女人不该没有丈夫而当统治者。”

“是我的过失，我没能处理好父亲的事，”晋子哀怨而悲伤地抚摸金杯，“而且我对责任选择了逃避，只要我抱着杯子躲藏在门后，我将自己囚禁起来，昭告天下求婚者我的所在，让几乎所有的求婚者碰壁，就没有人可以碰我，也没有借口能支配我的权力。”

“你什么错也没有，而且这本来就不对劲。”坂田银子绕着石棺走，边走边说，“为什么做父亲的不保护自己的女儿，让她嫁给她不爱的人，你应当拒绝结婚，而不是把自己关起来当做诱饵或奖品。”

“我是自愿的，即使关于我的各种传言让他们三思，但求婚者还是络绎不绝，无论我在哪里他们都会蜂拥而至，做出各种情欲的语言和举动。他们认为我是个带来灾厄的美丽玩物，而争着享受我的‘祸害’，是代表了他们的爱。”

“这是假话，因为他们根本不知道你具体的相貌，不知道你是不是失去了一只眼睛，也不知道你是蛇还是鱼，他们想要的只是你名下的半壁江山。哪怕你并没有这么美，他们也会试图用卑劣的手段将你据为己有。”坂田银子恨恨地说，“这算什么啊，如果你不把自己关起来，不是掉进狼窝就是被剥夺地位，为什么会这样，只因为你是个女人，女人无法继承海神之位。”

“可是我别无他法，因为我想回到销魂城去，回到我生长的地方，我还想看看那里的森林。”

坂田银子没继续说话，她只觉得心如刀绞，一下子没忍住，眼泪簌簌地流了下来。

银子一点儿也不敢问关于她眼睛的事情，有普通的猜测，更可能是坏的猜测，重要的是，银子担心她得知真相会砸烂这座宫殿，不过，先踹掉这口石棺再说。

第一波追求者终于开始撤退了，因为酷寒的严冬即将到来，他们的耐力也不是无穷无尽的，等他们几乎全部消失的时候，银子偷偷打开了大门。她跟守卫长成为了朋友，并且知道了那人的名字和过往，看得出来守卫长也被夫人迷得不轻。银子可以溜出去，但大部分的时间，她在门后陪伴晋子。

她从来不会冒险走很远，因为第一次她开门之前，便跟晋子互相鼓励了好久，如果她消失地久了点，晋子的情绪会濒临崩溃。

坂田银子第一次冒险走出宫殿，她采回了山茶花和忍冬花，好装饰在晋子的头发上，她给她编一条复杂的辫子，将忍冬花和花枝缠绕其上。

她还带回来蝴蝶和蜻蜓，不知道为什么，金杯除了甜食什么都不给她们。晋子提到，或许是最开始银子对甜食的执念太强烈了，杯子只会满足人一个愿望。

冬天到了，坂田银子每天在宫殿里上蹿下跳，好散发足够热量，每当晋子问她的时候，银子才会停下来抱怨甜食吃太多了，需要减减肥免得施展不开手脚。水池开始冻结，高杉晋子坐的地方也是，有一天她醒来的时候，感到浑身发热。她第一眼没找到银子的身影，几乎大吃一惊，差点丢下杯子去找她。但是随后她便看到毛绒绒的尾巴裹在自己身上，坂田银子正坐在她身后的石棺上，一边搓手一边往手上呵热气。

“拿开！”晋子暴怒地下令，“我不需要任何保暖。”

银子俯下身趴在她肩头说，“我看到你身上都结冰了，我好担心。”

“我的血本来就是冷的。”高杉晋子支支吾吾地说，“杯子可以让我不吃不喝，只要我不动不离开，不用它许愿。”

银子看着她苍白的脖颈，不为所动，直到高杉再一次催促她，“拿开你的尾巴，求求你。”

她一阵惊惶失措，因为她听到了高杉后面那三个字，吓坏她了，那恳求的声音好绝望，她是否也曾对别人这样说过。

银子匆匆把尾巴裹在自己身上，坐在石棺上晃着脚，“晋子夫人，你为什么不许愿呢？”

“别那么叫我，叫我的名字，或是我的姓氏。”

“嗯，高杉。”银子小心翼翼地说，“你不向杯子许愿吗？”

“我没有确切的愿望可以让杯子达成，我的杯子不是万能的。”晋子向杯中示意，“要再来点甜食吗？”

银子跳下来，跪在她的面前刚好和她视线齐平，把她的一只手牵住。

高杉预感到她会说点什么带来创伤的话，但却不忍心叫她闭嘴。

“谢谢你的甜食，晋子，但我考虑了很久，虽然我很穷，运气不好，但我毕竟也有诸多美好的回忆留在外边。比如收养我的，是一个浅发的温柔男人，还有彩虹、火锅和夏日烟花，它们都使我怀念。”

高杉咬住嘴唇，神色从容地看着她，“这么说，你要抛弃我了。”

银子开口，发现自己的声音软弱得好像哭泣，“趁着那些人还没回来，我要带你一起离开，或许还能赶上新年的花火大会。你不能不吃不喝，吃喝是很幸福的，生活也是很有乐趣的，无论有谁想欺负你和我，我都会使尽全力打倒他们，这一点我从未变过。”

她想说的话，远不止这么些，高杉晋子对她浅浅一笑，笑容有些狡黠和调皮。

“你终于打算娶我了。”

银子点点头，她又开始说，“不是娶你，我们可以一起生活，可以吗？”

高杉晋子没有作答，她在手中转动金杯，低头看着空荡荡的杯底，睫毛的阴影遮掩了她眼中的所有情绪。

“我决不能忍受将你交给下一位你根本不认识的男人，我时常幻想我比你年长一些，强大一些，可以完全拯救你，但是我无能为力，现在努力为时太晚。这几个月我完全处于煎熬之中，不抱希望地想要带你远走高飞，我爱你，”她的声音越来越轻，“正因为我爱你，我无论如何想象不到有人会对你如此残忍，如果可以让你摆脱这一切，我愿意付出任何代价。”

高杉静静地等她说完，才抬起头来，冷白的月光照在两人身上，银子注视她的脸庞在阴影中逐渐冷清，高杉侧过脸开口回答：“我不愿意。”

如同晴天一道霹雳，银子的手指头一根一根地在变成石头，她哽咽了下，差点又哭了。银子感到和她十指交叉的那只冰凉瘦弱的手仿佛有了温度，高杉轻微地用力抓住她，把她往自己身边扯。

“不要走，”从她动听的声音中银子听到了柔弱的换气声，“求求你。”

银子红色的双目噙着眼泪，对她充满安慰地笑了笑，身子前倾吻了下她的额头。

冬季逐渐过去，黑夜缩短，白天越来越长，宫殿外的激斗声又响起了，为了补偿他们一个冬季没能前来奋战的时间，声响往往会持续到深夜。

坂田银子有点困，有一天她坐在棺盖上对晋子说石棺里的上任海神坏话之时，沉寂许久的大门突然响了起来，那是一种形似敲打的钝响，持续轰击大门，无比真实。晋子的脸唰地一下变得惨白，她无意识地抓紧了袍子，坂田银子立即翻到她面前，站在水池里。

银子恶狠狠地直盯着大门，在她的一生当中，从没有像这几分钟里经历到如此激烈的痛苦。

大门被撞开向两边，几乎损坏而失去了作用，门口站着的并不是一个人，而是一大群人，他们有老有小，有男有女。一个个衣着讲究，派头十足。

银子心中古怪，只见为首的一人走上前，所有人立刻单膝跪下，那是一个有妻室的青年男人。

“亲爱的夫人，很抱歉我们救驾来迟，在场除了在下和几位要臣，全是您死的几任短命鬼的亲属。天帝城处处都是丈夫们的幽灵，亲戚们还像蝗虫一样留下，吃夫人的，住夫人的，养的肥嘟嘟的。怎么能够不为您做点小事呢。”

高杉晋子扯了扯她的衣角，坂田银子立刻退到一旁，退得老远，以免妨碍晋子的威严。

“嗬，可让我好等。”高杉晋子对他们斥道，“血债必须血偿，你们做到什么了？”

有人端上来一个个铁盘，将白布掀开，上面全是人头。那人继续低头说道：“我们已将您的一窝表亲赶尽杀绝，从今以后再不能猖狂作祟。陛下，沧海已平，承您明光照耀，我等将立刻宣誓，世代效忠于您。”

其他人也齐声附和，高杉晋子直起身来，太久太久了，她有点站不稳，银子看到她捧着金色杯子，此时杯子却突然从她手中消失了。

“我不需要你们的宣誓效忠。”晋子毅然离开水池，一步步朝她走来，她的尾巴先是不见了，每走一步，她身上的鳞片和鳍腮便纷纷褪去，化为人类的模样。

天呐。她向杯子许了这个愿望。

“我只要一个人为我起誓。”她走上前将手搭在银子的手上，目光中满是温柔和宠溺。

“我可以和你去看销魂城，也可以跟随你挨饿受冻，但只要能和你一起就够了，我还想去看烟火、彩虹和你说的那个人，你准备什么时候带我去？”

坂田银子向她单膝下跪，亲吻她的手背，可惜银子今天没有编织花环好为她戴上。

“您是我爱与美的皇后，我宣誓为您效忠。”

她深吸了一口气，无比激动地说完，从地上蹦起来，再也没有什么能让她们相牵的手分开。

“我们现在就去！”

她们相互对视，开心地大笑，一定是想到了生命中所有的好事情，包括现在。


End file.
